Drarry Valentine's Day
by MischiefManaged98
Summary: Summary: Set in their 5th Year, Harry has a secret admirer. Can he guess who it is before they meet at the end of the day or will he get a shock?


_**Drarry Valentine's Day Fluff**_

 _Harry's POV_

Today is Valentine's Day, and the Great Hall is filled with pink and red hearts, streamers and balloons covering the ceiling. Everyone around is talking non-stop about Valentine's Day and who's asked out who, and who fancies who, all the boring stuff Harry never cared about. Until now…

"I heard from Parkinson that Malfoy has sent out a Valentine's Day card to someone he fancies," Hermione said randomly to Ron and Harry, who looked at her strangely.

Ron scoffed. "Why do we care who he fancies, 'Mione? He could date a thestral for all I care."

"yeah, 'Mione, really," Harry said disgustingly, although his heart was beating wildly.

 _Draco fancies someone? Since when? I really hope it's me,_ Harry thought, _although why would it be me, since he clearly hates me, he's always hated me._

Harry looked up at Malfoy to see him already looking at him, but as soon as he saw Harry looking he looked down at his empty plate, before turning and talking Parkinson, who is sitting next to him.

Just then an owl flew in and landed right in front of Harry. It pecked at his hand until he reached to grab the letter attached to the bird's leg. The bird then flew away.

Harry looked sceptically at the letter before opening it.

It read:

" _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _Your hair as dark as the night sky,_

 _Your eyes 'Avada Kedavra' green,_

 _My love for you is no lie._

 _For I love you but you hate me,_

 _We will forever be apart._

 _If only I could make you see,_

 _That you and I are meant to be,_

 _We would never be apart, for you are always in my heart."_

 _Meet me at the Astronomy tower after dinner._

 _Love, D_

Harry was confused, to say the least. Who would write to him, let alone confess this deep love for him?

Harry looked up and scanned the Great Hall. His eyes landed on Draco Malfoy, who looked up at him, flushed then looked back to his plate. Parkinson was still talking to him but he clearly wasn't listening.

Harry thought it was weird, but he forgot about it when Hermione got his attention by talking about their upcoming quiz in potions.

To say the day went slow would be a huge understatement, in Harry's opinion. In double Potions, Snape drawled on about the potion they had a quiz on tomorrow, but Harry couldn't pay attention. His mind was focused on who would send him that letter.

His thoughts were interrupted by Snape, "Potter! Are you done daydreaming or do you need to be excused to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, professor, it's fine." Harry replied quietly.

Potions continued like that until the class was over. They had lunch now.

When Harry sat down with Hermione and Ron, his eyes immediately found Draco Malfoy's. They stared at each other until Hermione noticed Harry wasn't eating and asked him what's wrong.

Harry snapped out of his staring, and replied quietly, "Nothing, 'Mione. I'm fine, just not hungry." Then he went back to staring at Draco.

"You should still eat anyway, Harry, you need to be at full strength for our studying tonight." Hermione said.

That caught Harry's attention. "Wait, what? What studying?" looking at Hermione like she was crazy.

"I mean the studying we are doing for the potions quiz tomorrow, Harry, weren't you paying attention in class?" she replied.

"Um, but I can't, I…" Harry trailed off quietly.

"Why not, mate?" Ron said, speaking for the first time.

"It's just, I was gonna study with someone else tonight, that's all." He replied quietly.

"And who is this mystery study partner?" Hermione said, with a curious glint in her eye.

"Um, no one you know, it's fine, don't worry about it." Harry said inaudibly, turning back to his plate.

"You have a date, don't you?!" Ron suddenly stood and shouted.

Everyone around them in hearing range stopped what they were doing, whether it was eating or talking with classmates, and turned to stare at the Trio.

Harry turned tiredly towards Ron. "Really, Ron?"

Ron sat back down sheepishly. "Sorry, mate, but is it true? Do you have a date?"

"Yes, but sorry, guys, but I can't tell you who. At least not now." Harry said sadly, then stood up and walked out of the Hall.

 **TIME JUMP: DINNER TIME**

The Trio sat at the Gryffindor table in awkward silence, quietly eating food. Or in Harry's case, not eating food and staring at Draco Malfoy's seat.

 _Where is he?_ Harry thought.

Harry sat there for a bit longer, before getting up and heading to the Astronomy tower.

The walk there was very quiet, the portraits quietly talking amongst themselves. Once Harry reached the stairs to the tower, he could hear soft music coming from above. Curiously, he walked up the stairs quickly, opened the door to the tower and saw:

Roses.

Hundreds of roses were scattered on the walls and the floor. Harry felt a tiny snowflake fall on his nose, and when he looked up, he saw snow was starting to fall. Harry grinned and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out.

He didn't get a reply, but a person in a cloak came out from behind a thick pillar. His head was covered by a hood.

"Who are you? Did you do this? It's amazing." Harry said amazed.

The person, he now recognised as a man, hesitantly reached up and pulled off his hood. And what Harry saw shocked him.

"M-Malfoy?"

"Hi." He replied sheepishly.

"Wha-? You did this?" Harry asked, stunned.

"D-Do you not like it?" Draco said, his voice trembling, "I knew you wouldn't like it, like me. I'm sorry, I'll remove all this and then leave and we can act like this never happened, I-I'm so sorr-"

"Draco, stop." Harry said with a grin, moving towards Draco, and placing his own hands on his, which were shaking in front of him.

Draco looked startled.

"It's okay, I love it." Harry said, looking around lovingly.

"Y-You do?" Draco asked, shocked.

Harry smiled, looked him in the eyes and said, "I do."

Draco grinned, raising his hands to grip Harry's face, resting his forehead against Harry's, looking into his eyes.

"I was worried that you would have figured out it was me and wouldn't have come. That you would have hated me forever." Draco whispered quietly.

"Never." Harry replied with a grin before leaning up and lightly pressing his lips against Draco's.

The kiss was short and sweet, but everything the boys had ever wished for.

 _I wish I could stay here forever,_ Harry and Draco thought at the same time.

But then a thought came across Harry's mind.

"What's everyone gonna say when they find out about the Golden Boy and the Slytherin Prince?" Harry said with a grin.

Draco laughed and kissed him again.

"Whatever they want. No matter what anyone says or does, I'm not letting you go now that I've got you." Draco whispered lovingly.

They kissed again and again, until they both ran out of breath.

 **TIME JUMP: THE NEXT DAY**

Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, and as soon as they did, all eyes were on them.

They turned to each other.

"It's now or never, right?" Harry grinned.

Draco smiled and replied, "Now or never."

They kissed passionately in front of everyone, everything silent until they heard groans, wolf whistles and loving 'aww's from everyone around them, followed by a distant thud that could only mean one thing.

Ron had fainted.

The boys broke the kiss and turned towards everyone. Everyone went silent before breaking out in a cheer.

 _Well that was easier than I thought,_ Harry thought, grinning.

They boys separated and went to their house tables, sitting down with their friends as if nothing had happened.

And that is the beginning to a perfect love story…


End file.
